Talk With Friends and More
by naioka1992
Summary: sequel to TALK OF FRIENDS AND MORE! not a songfic or part of the Evanescence Trials! Yugi and Yami call over Yugi's friends to tell them the good news! review please. YAOI YamiXYugi BakuraXRyou and MarikYAMIxMalikHIKARI


Talk With Friends and More

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

'Yeah…yeah! Yeah, I know! Uh-huh, cool. Okay, so…all right Ry. I'll see you, Kura, and the Two Psychos in ten minutes, then. Bye!'

Yugi grinned as he put down the phone and turned round, instantly coming face-to-face with a smiling Yami. Yugi's smile widened as Yami pressed his lips on Yugi's, numbing the hikari's senses with a tender kiss.

The two stayed kissing for some time, until Yami finally grew tired and pushed Yugi up against the wall, putting his hands on Yugi's back so he wouldn't be hurt as much by the impact of the wall.

The doorbell rang, but neither really noticed it, nor did they even think about stopping to think about just whom was on the other side of the door.

That is until…

'OI! YUGI! LET US IN, IT'S COLD OUT HERE!' Yugi hastily broke away as Bakura started yelling through the door. Yami quickly moved back, and Yugi went to the door as fast as he could.

'Oopsie…hi guys, c'mon in!' Yugi told them as he held the door wide open.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik all came in, hanging up coats as they passed Yugi, each one greeting him in their own way.

'Hi Yugi!'

'Hi Ryou!'

'Wheeeeeeeeeee-ha!'

'…Hello to you too, Marik.'

'Ahh! Baka Pharaoh!'

'Bakura, can you stop trying to attack Yami so I can tell you what Ryou hasn't told you?'

'HAHA! Tomb Robber doesn't know the secret!'

'…Neither do you, Malik.'

'Yeah…but I don't really care! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'…'

Everyone stared at Malik, Marik included, as the insane hikari began to laugh madly.

'Whatever, Hikari-Psycho. Let's get in the lounge so we can hear this bloody secret, already.' Bakura said dismissively, acting as if Marik and Malik's abnormal behaviour didn't faze him in the slightest…Yugi and Ryou both knew he secretly enjoyed having other "Psychos" to be crazy with.

The boys sat round the lounge, the three couples sitting together. Ryou was sat on Bakura's lap happily, watching contentedly as Yami gaped at what he had missed before. Marik and Malik were sat side-by-side, hugging each other and holding hands with their fingers woven together lovingly.

'So! What's this big secret you brought us all here for, and Ryou won't tell me and I can't weasel out of him with – mfff!' Bakura scowled up at Ryou, who had slapped his hand over Bakura's mouth before he could say anything more.

Yugi and the others laughed, Yami included.

'Oh, isn't it obvious?' Ryou asked, smiling knowingly at Yugi and Yami. 'Those two are _finally_ together! Either that or Yami's hanging around with us now instead of those idiots.' He said with a laugh. Bakura blinked at Yugi and Yami, before laughing.

'Good for you, Yugi!' he laughed. Malik and Marik began to laugh as well. Ryou just watched them with a small smile on his face. He turned back to Yugi, who was blushing slightly, and Yami, who had his arm round Yugi's waist, watching the others calmly.

'Yugi and Yami, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!' Malik and Marik sang teasingly. Yugi's blush deepened, but Yami nodded. He pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss, and came out smirking at the two blondes when they were done. Yugi was almost crimson at that.

'So Pharaoh, have you _finally_ decided to dump those idiot friends of yours?' Bakura asked conversationally. Yami stared at him, and then smirked wider.

'You know Tomb Robber, they are idiots. And to answer your question: yes, I have.' He said. Bakura blinked at him and grinned.

'I think the Pharaoh just got a whole lot more tolerable.' Malik said with a grin. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami lovingly. Marik laughed.

'C'mon, we'll go see a movie!' he cried happily. Yugi grinned and nodded into Yami's side.

Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Yami all nodded.

'Okay.'

'COOL!'

'Monster House looks quite good…'

'I'm sitting next to Ryou.'

'…Bakura!'

'Oh, don't look so red, koi!'

'You two just want to make-out through it all!'

'…That's what you and Marik will be doing, Malik, so I don't see why you're grinning.'

'You betcha! And so will Yugi and the Pharaoh, most-likely!'

'Malik!' Yugi yelled as he felt his face grow red again. The others laughed and Yami winked at him.

'C'mon, guys! I'll even buy popcorn!' Marik offered. Bakura barked a laugh.

'I'll hold you to that one, Psycho!' he laughed as he wrapped his arms round Ryou's middle, lifting his hikari up so he could stand again. He set Ryou back on the ground, and moved one arm to round Ryou's waist, the other one falling at his side calmly.

Yugi and Yami stood up as well, and the group started to gather their money, whilst Yugi went to call the local movie-theatre.

'Six tickets to Monster House! Pay up, guys!' Yugi called as he bounced triumphantly back into the lounge.

The boys handed over their money, and Yugi pocketed it for later.

A couple of hours later, the six boys walked out of the movie theatre, just as Mai, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked inside. They gaped at Yami, and Tea and Mai tugged him away from Yugi and the others, over to them.

Yami glared at them venomously.

'Yami! What are you doing with _them?!_' Tea hissed. 'They're _losers!_'

Yami's glare worsened on her. 'They're my friends, actually. Now go drown in a soda or something.' He said, waving his hand dismissively, mocking his own Pharaoh-like-actions.

Tea, Mai, Joey and Tristan all stared after them as they all laughed at Yami's impression of a Pharaoh.

'Pharaoh, you're okay, in my books!' they heard Bakura tell Yami happily, as they walked towards the bus stop.

'Thanks, Tomb Robber!'

'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ha!'

'Shut it, Psycho!'

'Yeah, Marik, shut up!' Malik teased. Marik grinned, and was soon kissing Malik happily.

'Oh my God! Yami are you GAY?!' yelled Tea. Yami turned round to stare at her, before grinning.

'Yup! Why? Got a problem with it?' he asked her somewhat threateningly. Tea paled and shook her head.

'N-No!' she squeaked. 'N-No problem!'

Yami smirked. 'Good.' He said simply, before kissing Yugi lightly on the lips. Ryou and Bakura wove their fingers together, and the three couples continued walking.

'Man that was fun.' Yami said to no one in particular, as they reached the bus stop. Ryou smiled at him.

'That's pretty much what Bakura says after he used to annoy you and that lot before.' He told him with a wry smile. Bakura nodded, grinning madly, before pulling Ryou onto his lap, arms round the hikari's waist again. Ryou flushed slightly, but smiled down at his yami.

After getting off at their stop, the three couples went their separate ways: Ryou and Bakura to their apartment, Malik and Marik to their home with Isis, and Yugi and Yami back to the Kame Game Shop.

'See you guys tomorrow! Let's show Yami how fun it is to scare random people at the park!' Malik cheered gleefully. Marik nodded eagerly, and the others just laughed.

'Sounds fun! How about we have lunch at mine and Bakura's, first, though?' suggested Ryou. Yugi shook his head.

'No! A picnic!' he argued. Ryou's eyes widened.

'Yeah! I love picnics!' he cried. Bakura grinned and nuzzled Ryou's hair. Ryou giggled and Yami rolled his eyes.

'_Restrain_ yourself, Tomb Robber.' He said mocking him playfully. Bakura smirked back at Yami, and the two nodded to one another. Marik faked fainting.

'Oh my Ra! I never thought I'd see the day _you two_ made a truce!' he gasped, staggering around, pretending to be light-headed and weak. Malik smirked and nodded, before catching his yami as Marik tripped and fell into his arms.

The others laughed again, and they went their separate ways, after finalising the arrangements.

'Yami…' Yugi said quietly, as Yami snuggled into Yugi's single bed beside him. Yami blinked.

'Yes, Aibou?' he replied.

'…Thanks for putting up with Bakura today. It means a lot to me.' He said. Yami grinned.

'No problem, Yugi! And, umm…enough to get a goodnight kiss, maybe?' he teased, pouting playfully at his other half. Yugi grinned back and closed the gap between them.

'I love you, Yugi.'

'I love you too, Yami.'

**Aww! Pretty please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
